


Mini Angels and Demons.

by sourbunnywolf



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mini!Bash - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Romance, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbunnywolf/pseuds/sourbunnywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Lola has two tiny gifts, but one is a devil, and the other is an angel.  (Based on the Mini!Alpha series on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Angels and Demons.

Lady Lola rose from the comfort of her bed, she really didn't feel up to being social, so she found a comfortable place to lounge, and began to flip though a book she had found. She even made sure to place the two small tiny gifts that been given to her on the swell of her hip. But the miniature version of the dark-haired man she came to have affections for, climbed up to perch on her shoulder.

"As lovely as sitting there is, I would rather have the loveliness of your face in my view."

"I beg your pardon, good sir! This woman is to be engaged to me, stop such talk toward her."

Lola heard a tiny chuckle by her ear, and felt warmth against her neck, Bash had put his hands against her skin to hold himself up, only to whisper salacious things into her ear. Her tiny little fiance had put his hands on his hips, and stared daggers at the other man who didn't look at all affected by those words. He continued on playing devil's advocate on Lola's shoulder.

"Sebastian!"

A pale rose painted her porcelain skin, causing both men to stare in wonder. It was so much more strange seeing it up close, they could see it spread across her skin, like the colours of the sun rising to bring forth the light of day. She felt tiny feet race up her arm, only for the miniature body of Colin to press against the other side of her neck in an attempt to hug her.

"You're even beautiful up close, you have no flaws, My Lady. My /future wife./ I am the luckiest man in the world."

Colin continued on to whisper such sweet words into her ear; how odd for her to hear such devilish things from one man, and such angelic things from another. Such a contrast. It made her think about the both of them, how each of them were so different; Sebastian was dark, tall, and handsome. However he was also saying such things that would make any lady blush. On her other side, Colin was fair, tall, and handsome. He was her first love, the one with whom she had fully given her heart to. He was saying such sweet things, things that would make a woman swoon. Lola had no real idea on how to go about addressing them both, so she just sat there with a smile playing on her lips, listening to the different words coming forth from each of her men while pretending to be reading the book in front of her. It amused her to hear off the creative things Sebastian was saying to her, and all the sweet things that Colin was. 

If she knew better, then she would say that they were both competing to see who could outdo the other to see who could redden Lola's face the most, and try as they might they had succeeded. Her face had become to red, and warm that she had to give up reading to fan her face. But who was the victor? She had no idea, they both did a very good job of flustering her. She couldn't really think straight, with both the words, and their little touches against her flesh. If only they were back to their normal size, perhaps she could deal with them properly. She felt her lips press together, and then the smallest of sighs, she didn't wish to bring them any warm with the sudden movement of her body, but they could not continue on, lest she become a mess. That would not end very well for anyone.

"Gentlemen, please. Can you behave?"

"Me? Behave? Why , My Lady. You do know me better than that."

"WHAT?"

"No, Colin. That...not like that! I assure you."

"Oh, but you wish to, don't you?" Being small has it's advantages."

"Sebastian, will you stop that?"

"Is that an order, My Lady?"

She wasn't sure which was worse, Sebastian's whispers, or his insinuations that were very untrue. Or were they? All she knew was that Bash had a smug smirk on his little face, and Colin was sulking on her shoulder. Whatever would she do with these two? She would plan her revenge when they were both human-sized. All she did for now was try to hush them, and get back to her reading.

"Thought so."


End file.
